


No such thing as getting enough

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin get stuck inside the elevator and find a fun way for passing their time.





	No such thing as getting enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**_Brian P.O.V_**  

  
It was Saturday night when Justin & I went to Babylon to get drunk and fucked. It all began like every other ordinary night but it all changed once we came back to the loft. It was just as we stepped into the elevator and got stuck inside of it. Justin's hand was reaching for the emergency button in order to do whatever every other SANE gay person would do, but I on the other hand, chose to go with the horny gay man attitude instead. How very typical of me to, isn't it?   
You see, my criminal mind doesn't work the way that a sane mind does. All my mind keeps thinking about is how to please my dick. Where as any other gay person got stuck with a hunk in the elevator, he would have probably reached for the emergency button as well but instead of pushing that button, I did the inevitable, that is: pushing my jeans down, liberating my erected-cock out of it. Why the hell shouldn't I, huh? Justin IS my boyfriend after all and we ARE stuck in a fucking elevator as far as I am concerned, so we might as well take advantage of the situation to do something fun, don't we? Why should we act like scared pussies and get the fuck out? It can be cool doing it in the elevator for a change.    
I mean, I DID fuck some guys on the elevator… dozens of them, to be exact. I do that all the time, to come and think of it, and it usually turns out to be hot and sticky, just the way I like it! But with Justin, I have never done it before… maybe because I think this princess deserves a nice comfy bed to fuck on. So… like I was taught by my old man, I should do whatever my dick tells me to and in this very moment it's just screaming to be buried in Justin's tight little ass… I look at him piercingly, practically fucking him with my eyes, giving him a smirk. Standing there in front of him, I watch as his hand slides down from the button and reaches to grasp my face. He's looking straight at me and I know he wants this just as much.   


**_ Justin P.O.V _ **

**__**  
Oh my fucking god! Brian wants to fuck the shit out of me inside the elevator. I mean, this man knows no fucking limits, but on the other hand, so don't I. He's looking straight at me, raising his brows like he always does and smirks at me. I know what this smirk is about: He wants me, and he wants me NOW! Sensing the need burning in his hazel orbs, I reach my hand to grasp his face, with much force, yet not hurting him... I hold him tight for a minute, not taking my eyes off him, for one second. Smiling at him... fucker! He is enjoying this way too much. I let my hand slide down his body, and hover upon his chest. I undo the buttons of his shirt and when I let my eyes wander to the main spot I discover he has already undid the other buttons. The little shit! Why the hell did he worked his way down without me? I fucking love unzipping his pants, watching my prize sliding out of his pants. I raise my eyes to look at him harshly, still upset about him getting rid of his own pants before I had the chance to. How rude!  
  
 But that's when he gives me that look again, and I can't look. I think I died and went to heaven. God! He is making me so damn hot in all the right places. I can't resist him... not his intoxicating smile, or his lean body... I can no longer be upset or angry with him. I search him with my eyes and instinctively put my tongue out to wet my lips. He smiles at me hungrily, greedily... the bastard! He is enjoying the show, the little freak! I most certainly am. Each and every time I see him like this, I am left paralyzed... no words left to be said, no thought brought up. And it's every time we kiss, that I feel this way, every time we touch. There is just him, and nobody else but him, hugging me, caressing my body... loving me, even though he never really said it.  


**_ Brian P.O.V _ **

**__**  
He is licking his full rosy lips with his silky, talented tongue and I can no longer wait to be deep in his body, filling him up from inside. I know that any minute now he'll ask me to fuck him and I'll be more than happy to obey. His eyes are glimmering with a shimmering fire and his face lights with joy, as I step closer to him and pull at his hairs. His eyes close shut at the sensation of my fingers tracing his scalp and getting caught in his blond locks. He reaches again and holds onto me, caressing my back slowly and I get even closer to him and plant a soft kiss upon his lips, only he doesn't seem too satisfied with that kind of a kiss, and pushes me closer. He bites at my lip; teasing me, nearly crushing our bodies together. We collapse in unison on the elevator floor. He lands right on top of me... and he looks damn beautiful. Why don't I let him top me often? Oh, right. I have this uncontrollable need to be inside of him. He increases the kissing, digging his mouth further into my mouth, seeking for my own. Having his tongue in my mouth, I lower my hand and slowly slip my fingers into his inviting gap, running them in and out of him slowly. He keeps kissing me, only now he's got way too much to handle, and breathing becomes hard to do. I can see him fighting for air, he breathes into me, mumbling incoherently, and I can't help melting whenever he does that.

**_ Justin P.O.V _ **

**__**  
Un-fucking-believable! Brian Kinney and I are kissing on the floor and the bastard  
can't help but touching my butt. Not only that, but he also finds it to be a good time to insert a few fingers into my hole, and runs them along my ass. FUCK! It feels so fucking good to be in his arms again. Who would have guessed doing it on the elevator could be so much fun? Frankly, having sex with Brian, just about everywhere, is fun. But that's not the point... point is, this man has no shame. Why should he have any? He has nothing to be ashamed about- we are just two queer guys, in need for some queer loving. In fact, I like it when he is like this, and believe me... he is like this A LOT. As a matter of fact, I don't recall a time he wasn't like this.Now back to the scene: Brian is pulling back from our kiss in order to take his hand out of my ass. What the hell...? He starts coating his fingers with spit. His spit. And all this time, not for once did he take his eyes off me. He is so fucking hot!! Man, I want to be fucked by him right fucking now. I am getting really tired by this foreplay, and I don't know if I could last any longer.  


**_ Brian P.O.V _ **

  
Miracle of all miracles, I have found the strength to pull my hand out of his deliciously tight ass, and give my fingers a thorough washing. And I know he is upset about it but once he sees me licking my fingers, the same fingers that were just now, buried inside of him, I know I have him all turned on. His expression is no longer angry and resentful, but lustful and challenging. His eyes are glazed over with lust, and he couldn't take his eyes off me, even if he wanted, which he obviously doesn't, and I don't blame him for it.  


I spit over my hand and put it back inside of him. He is quite pleased by it, and I am rewarded with one hell of a moan. I'm watching him as his eyes flutter shut and his lips curve into a smirk. My own lips curve in return as I see him wiggling his ass and pushing it back to hit my sneaky fingers. I love it when he is playful like that... it makes me want to eat him alive. Talking about alive: beneath his body I could feel my dick stirring, getting harder by the minute. I grind our dicks together and am rewarded once again, this time with a smile. He lets out a feeble sigh, and I smile despite myself. God! I'd give my life away only to hear him moaning like that. He is driving me wild. I pull my head down to look at him and he lays his head just above my tits, his hands roaming over me and I can't help but sigh to the feeling of his hand over me. With my other hand I get rid of his shirt, taking it off gently, and then pinch his nipples... hard, just the way he likes me to. He screams out of frustration and pain but I know he is loving it, every second of it!  


**_ Justin P.O.V _ **

**__**

  
This man is driving me to the edge. Breathing seems to be difficult, and I moan my frustration when he pinches my nipples. God, he is too much. I just want to have him inside of me... too much time wasted on foreplay, I want the real thing. I want him to enter my body, and push his cock into me, ramming me, making me feel alive. I know I'll eventually end up begging for it, like I always do. I nuzzle at his neck and lick along the column pleasurably, inhaling his intoxicating smell, of aftershave and cigarettes. I bring my head closer to his ears and see if it isn't too late for me to gain some control. I do what I do best (beside straddling my legs for him and opening my cheeks wide), and that my friends, is licking his ears. Brian loves it when I lick at his ears, running my tongue slowly over the shell. And so I take over and dart my tongue out, bathing his skin and suck on it. I am tugging his ears into my mouth gently... wouldn't want to hurt him, but making him feel this sting of pain, for this is what pleasure is all about. It's pain. His head travels from one side to the other, his mouth open. I look at him, marveling his beauty. He is god's finest creation. I don't think we both are strong enough to last any longer...  


**_ Brian P.O.V _ **

**__**

  
Little... fucker... trying to get his way with me. The stupid little twat makes his way to my ears. My fucking ears! The bastard knows that I all about ears and he probably thought he better play his best card, and he is. Darting his tongue out, he licks my ear softly, tenderly, soaking it with his spit. Next, he tugs at my earlobe, now this is where I get even crazier... I give into him, completely lost in the feeling, and my head starts moving uncontrollably from side to side. He is good... he is really good!  


I can feel the blood streaming in my veins, and my cock waiting to be sheltered, but I don't give up just yet. I want Justin to beg for it, and I want him to make it worth my while. After he is finished bathing both of my ears and sees me "totally under control" as I may appear to be though I am not, he moves down my body, licking my nipples and along my belly, breathing hot air just over my belly and all coherent thoughts leave my head when he reaches his final destination: My fully erected 8 inch dick. Oh my god! Sunshine takes the whole thing into his mouth and even though I have seen him in action, even though I have been watching him doing that more than once, I am left speechless. The fucking kid... he can never get enough of me. Scream for it, come on Justin. I want to come inside of you, not like this. Not in your mouth. There is nothing I want more than for my dick to be up inside of him, thrusting, pushing my way in and out of him with speed, but I can't. Not until he asks me to. You see, I am a control freak, and when it comes to me and Justin- I never give in before he does, and I am not planning on starting now.  


He gives my cock a few more tugs, softly whispering: "I want you inside of me". Good boy! He licks his lips and I pull him to me, back down to the floor. I kiss him passionately, leaving him breathless, and plant kisses on his forehead and down his throat. I tug on this nipple ring and circle his nipple with lazy but determined licks. I bite his swollen areas with my teeth, and mark him MINE. No one can take him away, and even when fucking with others, it's me he'll come back to. I am his and he is mine, and I make sure he knows that every time we fuck. I bite him some more, everywhere I can get. I don't mean to do nothing but please him but sex can hurt sometimes. I should know... but hey, you can't have the good without the bad.  


**_ Justin P.O.V _ **

  
Brian is fucking killing me here. He is so into it... so bloody focused. Playing with my nipples, pinching them, sucking them into his beautiful mouth he looks at me, challenging. He wants me to say it… to say all the things he can't say, all the things he won't. His teeth are tearing me up from inside, and I shudder to the confusing feeling of joy and pleasure from one hand, and ache on the other. I don't really know whether I should cry out of pain, or moan with delight, because it is what it is: delight. He is scratching me with his nails, touching all over... and I am so hot right now and I can't hold back anymore. That's why I pull back from his grip, to whisper shamelessly: "Brian, PLEASE... fuck me!" that should end it. That said, I give into him, like I always do, but that's a part of it. I give him my admission, as if to let him know he is the one who has control, he is the powerful one. But I don't care, as long as I'll have him inside of me. I let him get his way with me. Who fucking cares? Fuck it! And fuck me for Christ sakes!  


**_ Brian P.O.V _ **

**__**  
Finally... finally, the kid has given up to me and said what had to be said, for the both of us. I don't know how much longer I could have stayed like this, having him touching me, licking me, kissing and kneeling- how much longer I could have hold back from plunging my dick into him, fucking him senseless with it. I wish I had his balls; I wish I could have admitted my love and come clean, demanding my will without giving a shit. It is in times like this that I wish I too, had the courage to say what I feel, to speak my mind and telling Justin he is the only man I have really wanted, that those nameless fucks are nothing but a game to me... and like any other game, they are over. But with him, I can actually form a future, lead a life. But I don't tell him that, because I am too much of a chicken to do that. "Fuck me!" he says, no limitations, no restraints. He says it like it is... and I flip him onto his belly, to get him ready for me. I rip the condom open with my teeth, and he is watching me slip it onto my hardened member. Sunshine wanted to be fucked, and now I'll put an end to his  
misery and mine.  


**_ Justin P.O.V _ **

****__  
I couldn't be more relieved when Brian flipped me over onto my stomach. He let me stay there for a while, probably watching my ass. I could sense his eyes stabbing me, burning my skin with their fire, their never-ending desire. When I turn to look at him, he was tearing the condom open with his teeth. Man, is there a better sight? Actually, I can think of plenty of sights, most of them include Brian. And he looks at me, all this time, putting the condom over his cock, and I am sitting there, speechless, eyes focused on his dick, mouth dry with anticipation. I let my tongue out and lick my lips, instinctively. He is a god! Condom placed, he gives me a wicked grin. I know this grin too long and way too well to tell that it means no good. The good news is that I am going to be SO fucked soon. I can hardly wait, can you?  


**_ Brian P.O.V _ **

**__**

  
Being Brian Kinney, I don't do compromises and watching was never my field. I always believed one should go for something if he wants it, and if someone wants to be fully pleased, he shouldn't compromise on watching. Being a man of his word, I stick to my values and turn to look at Justin, and then sit on his thighs, caressing his skin. Without further notice, I plunge my cock into his awaiting hole. This is where I get lost time after time and still not getting enough of it. I can feel his whole body reacting, adjusting once again to the size of me. He moans at the sensation of my cock pounding excitedly inside of him, knowing that he too cannot get enough of me.  


**_ Justin P.O.V _ **

**__**  
Now there is no fucking doubt about it. God foes hear my prayers. Brian just set upon my thighs and without hesitating, thrust into me hard and fast, rocking me. I can't get myself to breathe at the moment... but who cares about breathing anyway? All I want is for him to fuck me. He holds onto me while shoving faster and harder with time. I push up to meet his groin with each solid thrust. Swinging his body up and down, Brian kisses my back, breathing into my ears: "God Sunshine! You are so fucking hot..." his words, combined with the shoves, send shivers down my spine and I tremble underneath him. Feeling him scratching my legs with his nails, I fight for retrieving my senses back to normal.  


**_ Brian P.O.V _ **

**__**  
This kid will be the death of me. So fucking tight... how the fuck does he do that? Time after time and still that hole stays so fucking tightened and soft. How much I love being inside of him, feeling him beaming out of happiness and bouncing under me with each shove. "Sing it baby... sing for me" I murmur into his ears and he replies my request with a moan: "Oh yeah... Brian! Oh my god!" these words can leave me breathless time after time after time. The way he is when I am inside of him is making me come... he wiggles his shape impatiently, waiting for me to shoot my load into him: "Oh baby, you are... making me... so fucking crazy! I can't seem to get enough"  I say, grasping his hair, lost in this act of sex, possessed with the power I own, the power I was given since the first night I saw him and stepped into his life.  


**_ Justin P.O.V _ **   


Now he is pulling at my hairs hard and I can't help but muttering in return when he moans into my ears: "Brian... Oh GOD! Fuck me... forever..."  
"FOREVER Justin..." he mumbles "is not long enough"  
And I know he is right because neither he nor I could get enough of each other. With that, he collapses on top of me and runs his talented fingers on my now worn out back, but we both know that once we're out of the elevator, he will be hungry for more, and more, and more. Cause with Brian there is no such thing as getting enough.  


**-THE END-**


End file.
